


My brother got hit by a car

by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)



Series: And They Were Roommates [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AND GAY, Also Marco is nonbinary hehe, And if i find out ANY of you are its on sight, Arty sabo and luffy are NICE siblings who would NOT hit their older brother with a frying pan, Birthday Party, Categories May Change, Crack, EVERYONE - Freeform, Except i glossed over it so it could just be text, F/F, Feel free to ask me questions about my oc or leave suggestions in the comments, Gen, I Don't Know Either, I hate when text fics just start having random scenes in them so like, I havent written the whole thing can you tell, I just didnt do that, I love yall, In this house we dont pressure people into dating their coworkers, Izou is a hair stylist too we stan a king, Izou uses he/they pronouns which is why their pronouns are different between chapters, JUST, Kid's birthday got like 5 chapters, M/M, Oberthrow the government is the revolutionaries gc, Overuse of the word whore, Rating May Change, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Shirtless whores is zoro ace and arty, Tags May Change, Thatch and Marco are old, The Siblings, They're gay too, Yes i was dying my hair as i was writing what about it, because i love those, chat fic, children is just arty and the kid pirates, famous peeps has everyone, just guys being dudes, kid isn't cool, killer is great, sibs is just arty sabo ace and luffy, you may ask me who's in the group chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth
Summary: just a fun crack chat fic
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Artemis/Jewelry Bonney/Nefertari Vivi/Perona/Rebecca/Shirahoshi, Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid & Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Everyone & Everyone, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece), Jewelry Bonney/Nefertari Vivi/Perona/Rebecca/Shirahoshi/Original Female Character(s), Jewelry Bonney/Original Female Character(s), Jewelry Bonney/Perona, Just assume everyone is friends with everyone, Killer (One Piece) & Original Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Original Female Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Original Female Character(s), Perona/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace & Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sabo & Original Female Character(s), Shirahoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: And They Were Roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788178
Kudos: 14





	1. We all have problems

**Famous Peeps**

Arty: I drew my brother who wants to see it

Killer: why do you always ask that? Someone always says they do, just send your drawings

Arty: I have the irrational fear that no one likes me and I’m an annoyance and no one actually cares about anything I do and never wants to see it

Killer: oh

Killer: I’d like to see it

Arty: Great!  **acedrawing(13).png attached**

Killer: That’s cool

Arty: Thanks

Kid: How come you never draw his chest

Arty: I’m no good at drawing tiddies, male or otherwise

Kid: Get better at it

Ace: Can I steal that?

Ace: Also, why you wanna see my tiddies so bad, huh?

Arty: Yeah, it’s already taped to your door

Kid: They are nice tiddies and I am gay

Ace: Understandable, have a nice day


	2. You wanna die?

**Famous Peeps**

Kid: Alright, who the FUCK is playing music outside it is 4 in the FUCKING MORNING

Arty: Idk, why are you awake at 4 in the morning

Kid: The music woke me up

Arty: Just get better at sleeping

Arty: loser

Kid: Then why are you awake at 4 in the morning

Arty: Haven’t slept yet

Kid: SLEEP

Arty: Nah, I’m playing music outside your house

Kid: I’m gonna FUCKING KILL YOU


	3. my brother got hit by a car

**children**

Arty: Hey who’s on duty at the er today i forgot

Kid: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Arty: Other people don’t know that?

Killer: It’s Marco

Arty: oh sweet thanks

Kid: why do you know that?

Killer: I’ve taken you there enough times i have it memorized

Killer: also law told me

Killer: anyway, why did you need to know?

Arty: My brother got hit by a car

Arty: He refuses to get treated by anyone but Marco so I had to know whether to start bringing him to the hospital or Marco’s house

Killer: he should go either way

Arty: yeah, but I had to know whether to knock him out on the way and scare Bepo again or not

Kid: Who’s Bepo?

Killer: a nurse

Kid: WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT???????


	4. describe yourself in three words

**Famous Peeps**

Arty: How would you describe yourself in three words?

Zoro: green, gay, stupid

Arty: Accurate

Sanji: in love constantly

Arty: Also accurate

Kid: why do you wanna know?

Arty: I looked up text conversation starters because i was bored

Arty: this is the first thing that popped up

Kid: oh

Kid: gay, cool, chaotic

Arty: Inaccurate, you’re only cool to yourself

Kid: You said describe yourself

Arty: I guess I did. Still inaccurate

Robin: functional bisexual woman

Arty: Accurate

Ace: bisexual slut

Arty: that was two words

Ace: stupid bisexual slut

Arty: accurate

Luffy: I’m hungry

Arty: that was only two words

Luffy: huh?

Arty: make it three

Luffy: I’m really hungry

Arty: accurate. Now go pester Sabo for food, i’m hungry too

Sabo: I can read

Sabo: Also, only responsible one

Arty: Accurate


	5. hug, kiss, hit with a frying pan (fmk, modified)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the idea for this one came from a different chat fic which you should also totally check out https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457852/chapters/33399903

**Famous Peeps**

Nami: let’s play fmk

Arty: Luffy and Chopper are here, it’s gotta be kiss hug hit with a frying pan

Nami: Perona Vivi Bonney

Arty: Kiss Perona hug Vivi hit Bonney with a frying pan

Arty: Zoro, luffy law sanji

Zoro: hug luffy kiss sanji hit law with a frying pan

Sanji: aw, that’s sweet

Arty: Sanji, zoro law luffy

Sanji: Easy, kiss law, hug luffy, hit zoro with a frying pan

Zoro: hey!

Sanji: sorry, it was too good to pass up

Zoro: can i redo mine?

Arty: Nope. Killer, kid heat wire

Killer: hmmmm

Killer: kiss wire hug heat hit kid with a frying pan

Kid: I hate you

Heat: You want a hug?

Killer: can I?

Heat: come here

Arty: well, kid, why don’t you pick between law luffy and ace

Kid: hug Ace, Kiss Law, hit Luffy with a frying pan

Ace: youre that obsessed with my tits for that long and all you want is to hug me?

Arty: Aw, he wants to kiss Law

Arty: Law, ace luffy kid

Law: Kiss ace, hug strawhat, and hit eustass with a frying pan

Arty: Ha! 

Bonney: Why’d you hit me with a frying pan?

Arty: i couldn’t do it to ro or vivi

Bonney: fair

Nami: artemis, shirahoshi, rebecca

Bonney: kiss rebecca, hug shirahoshi, hit artemis with the frying pan 

Artemis: fair, I’d switch rebecca and shirahoshi though

Bonney: yeah well no one asked you

Kid: Oooooo

Artemis: shut up kid your boyfriend hit you with a frying pan

Kid: You’re girlfriend hit you with a frying pan too

Arty: I hit her first

Bonney: it was a mutual hitting

Arty: Yeah

Kid: I hate you all

Arty: nah, you love us

Luffy: HEY WHAT ARE WE DOING

Luffy: wait why’d you hit me with a frying pan :’(

Arty: Luffy, kiss, hug, hit with a frying pan between me ace and sabo

Luffy: hmmm

Luffy: kiss you, hug sabo, hit ace with a frying pan

Ace: hey!

Sabo: thanks Lu

Arty: Sabo, me ace and luffy

Sabo: hug luffy, kiss you, hit ace with a frying pan

Ace: Hey!

Arty: thanks sab

Luffy: Sabo, do you want a hug?

Sabo: sure, Lu

Ace: hey Em, do me sabo and lu

Arty: kiss sabo huggy luffy hit you with a frying pan

Ace: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP HITTING ME?????

Ace: you guys aren’t my siblings anymore, i like Kid better

Kid: I dont want you either

Ace: i hate everything


	6. I wouldn't really hit you with a frying pan

**Sibs**

Arty: Hey Ace, I love you, i wouldn’t actually hit you with a frying pan

Luffy: Yeah! I love you Ace!

Sabo: I love you too Ace.

Ace: Thanks, guys. I love you all too.

Ace: I wouldn’t hit you with frying pans either

Arty: How sweet.


	7. I will steal your toenails while you sleep

**Famous Peeps**

Ace: guys my tinder date stood me up :'(

Kid: HAHAHAHA

Ace: shut up whore

Arty: aw, where are you, I can come sit-in

Ace: Nah, I can just leave

Arty: :( lemme help you

Ace: fine, I'm at that diner down the street

Arty: great! Marco's on his way now :)

Ace: BITCH

Ace: WHORE

Ace: I HATE YOU LIKE I HAVE NEVER HATED ANYTHING BEFORE IN MY LIFE

Ace: I WILL STEAL YOUR TOENAILS WHILE YOU SLEEP

Arty: looking forward to it

Arty: :)

Sanji: it's so unnerving when you guys do that

Sanji: stop it

Arty: no I don't think we will :)


	8. Apologies, butches, and garlic bread

**Shirtless whores**

Ace: sorry I yelled at you earlier I had a really nice time

Arty: gee, I wonder who said that would happen

Ace: oh shut up butch

Arty: no, I don't think I will. Mayhaps I'll go seduce my femme girlfriends

Ace: what?

Ace: oh

Ace: *butch

Arty: I read you correctly the first time

Ace: no

Ace: *butch

Arty: uh huh

Ace: no

Ace: *butch

Arty: you can stop now

Ace: NO

Ace: *bitch

Arty: well, I'm that too

Zoro: what the fuck is going on I'm trying to sleep

Arty: wake up it's like noon

Ace: zoro em is being mean to me

Zoro: she's mean to everyone that isn't dating her, deal

Ace: she's nice to Sabo

Zoro: Sabo gives her garlic bread

Arty: you weren't supposed to tell him that!

Ace: SABO DOES WHAT

Ace: I WANT GARLIC BREAD

Arty: too bad loser, maybe become sab's favorite and he'll make you some

Ace: I already am his favorite

Arty: then how would you explain your distinct lack of garlic bread, hmmm

Ace: shut up


	9. Mayhaps Sabo needs therapy

**Sibs**

Ace: Sabo, why does Artemis get garlic bread when I don't

Sabo: because she's polite and she asks nicely for it

Sabo: luffy gets some too sometimes when he doesn't steal my food

Sabo: also, you told him?

Arty: zoro did

Arty: like a shirtless whore

Ace: lmao

Sabo: what??

Arty: oh nvm dw about it

Sabo: okay then

Sabo: anyway, you don't get garlic bread because you're mean to me

Ace: when have I ever been mean to you?

Sabo: you locked me out of the house last week

Sabo: you made me bring all the groceries in BY MYSELF 

Sabo: I cook for you and you have never once in our entire lives said thank you for it

Sabo: you're lucky the only thing you're missing out on is garlic bread

Sabo: ALSO, YOURE OLDER THAN ME

Arty: Sabo, you wanna talk? Maybe we need to start up those therapy sessions again

Sabo: you know what? Maybe you're right


	10. Making oatmeal

**Famous Peeps**

Zoro: Hey Arty what the fuck are you doing

Arty: making oatmeal

Arty: wait why are you watching me 

Zoro: im working out and the window faces your kitchen

Arty: understandable

Kid: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

Arty: I just woke up like 3 hours ago so no❤

Kid: I hate you people

Kid: wait why would Zoro be confused about you making oatmeal

Ace: she was also dancing

Arty: way to call me out bitch

Arty: anyway yeah I was listening to music and dancing while I was waiting for the microwave

Zoro: what song?

Ace: Backstage by NEFFEX

Arty: I can't believe you went through the trouble to capitalize that

Arty: but yeah I like listening to songs about girls

Kid: that's gay

Arty: so are you shut the fuck up


	11. make me brownies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that there's only like 2 people who actually mean a smiley face when they type a smiley face and that Luffy and like, Chopper who hasn't even appeared yet

**Sibs**

Luffy: make me brownies

Arty: sure

Arty: but you have to do the dishes

Luffy: Okay! :)


	12. Hey Artemis :)

**Sibs**

Sabo: Hey, Artemis, care telling me why there were dishes in the sink when I woke up this morning :)))

Arty: Luffy was supposed to do them

Sabo: when :) has :) Luffy :) done :) anything :)))))

Arty: I made him brownies last night and he promised to do them

Luffy: I'll do them! Don't be mad at Arty :(

Sabo: alright Lu but you gotta do them before I get home from work

Luffy: Okay! Tell everyone we said hi

Sabo: sure thing bub


	13. she named a keychain after me

**Overthrow the government**

Sabo: my siblings say hi

Koala: tell your sister I say hi back

Sabo: why my sister specifically

Koala: she named a keychain after me, she's the only one who deserves respect

Hack: tell your little brother hi

Dragon: tell them I say hi back

Sabo: sure thing


	14. But I don't have her number

**Sibs**

Sabo: Koala says hi to Artemis specifically, Hack says hi to Luffy, and Dragon says hi to everyone

Arty: ooooo tell Koala I love her 

Sabo: Maybe you should tell her yourself

Arty: but i dont have her number

Sabo: if i give her yours will that be okay?

Arty: yeah bro idgaf


	15. Text her

**Overthrow the government**

Sabo: Koala, heres my sister’s number. Text her. Xxx-xxx-xxxx

Koala: okay sure


	16. I love you too

**Unknown**

Unknown: hey, Artemis?

Artemis: Koala?

Koala: Yeah

Artemis: oh hey yeah hi

Koala: Sabo told me to text you

Artemis: Yeah, I think he’s tired of being a go between

Artemis: Sabo told me you said hi so I just wanted to say I love you

Koala: Awwww, that’s sweet

Koala: I love you too


	17. We do NOT pressure people into relationships in this house

**Sibs**

Arty: Sabo, your girlfriend is GREAT bro

Sabo: Koala’s not my girlfriend

Arty: well she’s great either way

Arty: and she’s cute too

Ace: did you say cute

Sabo: ACE I SWEAR TO GOD

Arty: DONT YOU EVEN DARE

Ace: geez, fine

Ace: weirdos


	18. Who said I was a sukuna kinnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter if you don't know jjk

**Famous Peeps**

Arty: head empty just wanna listen to Sukuna say ‘ganbare ganbare’ for the rest of my life

Zoro: you’ll be able to if you don’t shut that damn thing off i’ve been listening to it for fucking hours

Arty: Zoro, are you insinuating that you’ll kill me? I’m disappointed. I think you know that’ll never happen. Yuuji kinnie

Zoro: YUUJI IS LITERALLY GONNA KILL SUKUNA THAYS THE WHOLE PLOT

Arty: yeah but who said I was a sukuna kinnie

Ace: You’re a Sukuna kinnie

Arty: Okay yeah

Arty: but Zoro still cant beat me 


	19. buy like 5 boxes of feria smokey pastels smokey pink p2

**Famous Peeps**

Arty: hey I have like ¾ of a bottle of bleach does anyone want their hair done?

Arty: I am also probably gonna have that much pink hair dye

Killer: pink hair dye you say?

Arty: yeah but ¾ of a bottle won't be enough for your hair

Arty: so you'd have to buy more

Arty: but I think you'd look good with pink hair

Law: can you bleach mine

Arty: yeah sure

Arty: come over I'm at zoro's house

Killer: why are you at zoro's house

Arty: who do you think used the first ¼ of a bottle

Arty: oh and buy like 5 boxes of feria smokey pastels smokey pink p2

Killer: 5 boxes?

Arty: you have a lot of hair dude


	20. Old bitches

**Famous Peeps**

Arty: okay finished products what do y'all think  **pinkkillerandblondlaw.jpeg attached**

Luffy: Cute!!!

Penguin: you guys look great

Kid: I don't hate it

Arty: compliments all around!

Law: thank you eustass, penguin, luffy

Killer: thanks guys

Ace: y'all look great 

Ace: em can you dye my hair blue

Arty: absolutely not are you insane Izou would kill me. Come back after you ask them

Izou: do it, I don't wanna

Izou: I keep having to do Thatch's hair because he yells at me if people can tell he's an old man

Thatch: I'm not old!

Arty: if Marco's an old bitch you're an old bitch too hate to break it to ya

Ace: so you're gonna do my hair em?

Arty: yeah I guess

Ace: FUCK YEAH


	21. Murder? Just a haircut? Who knows!

**Famous Peeps**

Arty: look Ace's hair is done  **imbluedabadeedabadie.jpeg attached**

Ace: why did you call it that

Arty: funny haha reasons

Izou: you're not terrible at doing hair actually

Arty: I spent years watching you so

Izou: I guess that's true

Thatch: don't stroke his ego anymore jeez you'll make his head get too big

Izou: my head is a fantastic size fuck you

Ace: why did no one say they like my hair :(

Marco: I like your hair

Ace: :)

Arty: whipped

Ace: shut the fuck up you whore

Arty: this whore just did your hair and this whore can make it look dumb as fuck don't forget who you're talking too

Arty: I have scissors Ace. I know where you sleep

Sanji: can you  _ please  _ stop threatening each other I don't know if you're gonna cut his hair or murder him

Arty: exactly, it's a nice surprise. 

Arty: what's it gonna be today? Murder? Just a haircut? Who knows!

Sanji: I hate your fucking family


	22. Kid dyes his hair red which is news to no one

**Famous Peeps**

Arty: does anyone else want their hair dyed?

Sanji: as long as I don't look like the marimo

Zoro: Hey! You love my hair

Sanji: not on my head

Arty: so what color do you want Sanji?

Sanji: blue

Arty: like Ace?

Sanji: no, a lighter blue

Arty: gotcha. Anyone else?

Kid: actually can you do my hair too? My roots are showing

Arty: I'm actually no good at roots but Izou should be able to help you

Izou: yeah, you can come by my house I can do it for you

Kid: no offense but I don't know you

Arty: you can trust Izou. They do Thatch's hair all the time and he looks great

Arty: or so he says

Kid: alright, I guess

Izou: great, I'll send you my address

Kid: okay


	23. Okay yeah but he still has a pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next like, 5, are about Kid's birthday (January 10th) because I love him

**Kid's epic birthday bash**

Killer: we have gathered you here today

Heat: to discuss our captain

Wire: and the fact that his birthday is today

Arty: you coordinated that didn't you there's no way you guys are that smooth

Killer: yeah we did

Killer: but who cares! What are we doing for Kid's birthday? Izou's got him for at least an hour

Arty: I say we throw a surprise party

Arty: but at who's house

Killer: who's is the biggest?

Arty: idk, Marco's house is pretty big and he has a pool

Wire: it's literally snowing outside

Arty: okay yeah but he still has a pool

Arty: our house is big I guess but it's a mess

Arty: I could see if Vivi's cool with us borrowing her place

Heat: sure do that

Arty: but you guys are gonna have to help set up and clean afterward okay? No excuses

Killer: I'll make sure they do, thank you Arty


	24. Hey babe can we borrow your house

**Love you all😘💞**

Arty: hey vi, can we borrow your house

Vivi: for what

Arty: it's Kid's birthday and we're planning a surprise party

Vivi: when?

Arty: idk, like, an hour?

Vivi: you really gotta learn to plan ahead

Vivi: fine, but you owe me, baby girl

Arty: Love you Vi! Thanks a bunch! And all y'all can come, dw. Love the rest of y'all too!

Vivi: love you, baby

Bonney: Love you Arty!

Shirahoshi: I love you!

Perona: way to make us an afterthought

Perona: but I love you too

Rebecca: love you


	25. Kid has friends outside of his crew??? Shocker

**Kid's epic birthday bash**

Arty: okay so Vivi said we could use her place

Arty: who's in charge of Kid

Killer: heat and wire

Arty: okay, and you're coming to help set up

Arty: is anyone else?

Ace: I will

Zoro: me too

Law: yeah I guess

Luffy: I'll go!

Arty: sweet. Meet at Vivi's house as soon as you can. Ace, pick up Zoro before you leave

Ace: sure thing

Arty: I also invited the rest of my gfs to come I hope thats fine

Killer: yeah that's cool


	26. They have chloroform and they're actually really excited to use it

**children**

Kid: hey what are wire and heat doing here

Killer: picking you up

Kid: why

Killer: reasons

Kid: stop with the vague shit just tell me

Artemis: they've been supplied with chloroform and instructed to use it if necessary :) 

Arty: I suggest you follow their instructions :)

Kid: alright fine

Arty: thank you :)


	27. Artemis didn't do a single thing she promises

**Famous Peeps**

Kid: bro that party was  _ awesome  _ thanks you guys

Ace: np, dude, happy birthday 

Zoro: yeah happy birthday

Arty: oh don't you two start acting like it was your idea. It was Killer's

Ace: actually it washskfjsksjs

Kid: ????

Ace: it was Killer's idea

Ace: and heat and wire's

Kid: well thanks guys

Killer: sure but we can't take all the credit

Arty: yes you can. 

Arty: they came up with the plan and the venue and everything

Arty: even got everyone to decorate themselves

Arty: I didn't even help decorate. 

Kid: I always knew you were a bitch

Arty: yep, that's me :)


	28. Taking credit for your work who? Artemis doesn't know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last kid chapter just for funsies

**Killer**

Killer: why do you always do that

Arty: I don't need him to know I did anything. He's better off thinking it was all you guys

Arty: he likes you guys better anyway

Killer: gee, maybe it's because he thinks you don't do anything for him ever

Arty: let him think that. He's happy, that's all that matters


	29. Twister is pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was inspired by me playing twister what of it??

**The fam**

Arty: hey I can't go to practice today

Mihawk: And why not?

Arty: I, uh, got hurt

Mihawk: How?

Arty: um

Ace: she blew her shoulder out playing Twister

Arty: shut the fuck up

Shanks: aw, you played Twister without me :(

Mihawk: Dear, now is not the time.

Shanks: oh right

Shanks: are you okay?

Arty: I'm fine, it's just a little sore 

Ace: so are her legs

Luffy: and her back

Arty: NOT ALL OF US ARE SUPER FUCKING FLEXIBLE ASSHOLES

Mihawk: Artemis.

Arty: sorry dad

Arty: and Ace and Luffy

Mihawk: Good.

Mihawk: I hope you're okay for practice next week and if not please go to the doctor.

Arty: sure thing

Arty: love you all

Shanks: love you <3

Mihawk: I love you too. 

Ace: love you 🧡

Luffy: LOVE YOU ARTY!!! ❤❤❤

Sabo: love you too em


	30. I'm not holding my brothers hostage. This time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little late (though the publication won't reflect that) but it's Killer and Vivi's birthday! Gotta love February 2nd. Also, sorry it's been a hot minute, I was not consciously aware of the passage of time. Hope you enjoy!

**Killer and Vivi's birthday**

Kid: what are we doing this year??

Arty: I was gonna host something at my place if that's okay. I've got my brothers cleaning up now. 

Luffy: can we stop now?

Arty: is the house clean

Ace: not yet but we're hungry

Arty: you can take a break for food and then go back to cleaning, okay?

Luffy: Okay!

Arty: there's sandwiches in the fridge that I made. Lu and Ace, make sure to leave some for Sabo okay?

Ace: got it!

Luffy: sure!

Sabo: thank you em

Arty: no problem.

Heat: please tell me you're helping them

Arty: duh, I've got laundry to do and cooking to do, and groceries to buy and floors to sweep and a whole fuckton of other stuff 

Arty: I'm helping in my own way

Sabo: don't worry, she's not forcing us to do this. We offered.

Luffy: yeah! I didn't really want to clean but I want to help!

Heat: okay

Arty: so who's inviting who?

Kid: I'll take Killer. 

Perona: Bonney and I'll bring Vivi

Arty: great. What time do you think we should start, we should be done cleaning by like 12

Wire: does 2 work?

Kid: works for me

Perona: Bonney says that's good

Arty: that works for us as well. See you all then!


	31. Yeah we got you something but you're not supposed to know that

**Love you all😘💞**

Vivi: alright what did y'all get me for my birthday

Arty: what makes you think we got you something

Vivi: you always get me something

Bonney: you're not allowed to find out until later

Vivi: so you  _ did  _ get me something

Arty: of course we did, we always get you something, but you shouldn't just  _ assume _

Vivi: I love you

Perona: I love you too💕

Bonney: love you too

Arty: I've no idea what part of that sentence made you want to share that but I love you too

Rebecca: love you Vi

Shirahoshi: I love you!!!!!! 💕💝💓💖💗💞


	32. You can't pretend you had no part in this, I know you

**Famous Peeps**

Killer: thank you for throwing that party, Artemis

Arty: I've no idea what you're talking about

Vivi: thank you Arty

Arty: course babe.

Killer: I know you had a hand in planning this

Arty: shut up about it

Killer: it means a lot to me. Thanks. 

Kid: you know I helped too

Killer: yeah, I know Kid

Killer: thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Killer and Vivi's little passage was so short in comparison to Kid! I finished it late so there just wasn't enough time to do everything. Hope to back soon with another chapter, hopefully before someone else's birthdays haha!


End file.
